The Assassin
by PhantomWriter44
Summary: Given the task to retrieve evidence of the Phantom's death by my master, I am sent through the strange mirror doorway and into the Phantom's lair. Alright, this is my first Fanfiction. So please give it a chance. It's far from complete but the muses have been whispering in my head, so I'll probably continue working on it. This used to be called The Shepherd.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **As much as I wish to, I don't own the Phantom of the Opera. Though I do own my OC :D

**Author:** Alright with that said and cleared. I would like to thank everyone who even checked this story out because my summery sucks. I just wrote this story today and it's only been edited by me. This is also my first Fanfiction, therefore please forgive me for any errors. Well, enjoy!

* * *

**Paris, France (4 years after the point of no return, ~1900)**

"Alright, I have another task for you now." Alexander tells me. I turn my masked face towards him and nod, showing him that he had my attention. "Listen closely now for I will not repeat myself. Go through this mirror and follow the path that's instructed on this sheet. You should end up in a dungeon. Once you're there, find the remains of a disfigured corpse and put its head in this sack. Head back as soon as you've done that." he instructs me while handing me a piece of paper with a roughly draw map and a bag. I slowly observe the map, trying to remember every detail, then I tuck the map into my back pocket and fold the cloth bag and place it into my larger side pocket on my black denim trouser.

"What if it's not there and why am I searching for a corpse?" I question.

"Return as quickly as possible if you don't find it or if there is a _phantom_ there, kill it. It's been many years since the incident here. The new managers hired us to make sure there's no longer a phantom here." he answers.

Without further questions or hesitation I walk towards and through the open mirror with a gas lamp.

"Hold on now, are you really going to send that woman down there alone?" one of the managers asks with a look of pure shock on his face.

"She can handle herself. She's far more experienced than she looks and I've armed her well." Alexander solemnly replies. That's probably the closest thing to a compliment I'll ever get from him.

"You don't even know what's down there. There are rumors of deadly traps and endless tunnels there." the manager states.

"Do you want to find this _phantom_ of yours or not?" Alexander says with a hint of annoyance.

"Fine, if she dies her blood is not on our hands." the manager angrily replies. With that said, I start walking, following the map deeper into the dark tunnels. It's nearly pitch black. The only source of light is the lamp I'm holding. I could hear the squeaking of mice around me. It's nothing new to me though. But, I was glad that I was wearing boots. For every turn I make, I mark the stone walls with my steel knife so that even without the map I could make it back. The tunnels are becoming more twisted and confusing as I continue on walking. I feel like there should've been an easier route to take, but I didn't dare stray from the map. These tunnels could easily become a maze if I got lost. After some time, I start to hear the trickling of water. I must be in the sewers. I'm near the end of the map. Surprisingly, I hadn't come across any traps.

"So this must be the safe route." my conscience whispers to me. "Whoever drew this was either the person who built the Palais Garnier or someone who knows this phantom. Curious." Staring down at my map, I realize that the map was near its end. All I have to do now is to continue on walking straight. I carefully fold the map and place it back in my pocket. I silently continue on, not knowing what lies ahead of me. The sound of water flowing and dripping was getting louder. I could sense the walls becoming wider with every step I take.

"Damn it!" I curse. Dark waters lie in front of me. So this is where the map ends. I have two options now: I could simply turn back and tell Alexander that this map was a fraud or I could try and swim across this water to it's unknown end. I decide to first observe my surrounding before I make any rash decisions. I had already come this far, it'd be a waste if I turn back now. This place was still fairly dark and my lamp only manages to illuminate a small area around me. Walking around, I carefully inspect the walls. There are two torches on either ends. The handle are very well made. There are very detailed skulls inscribed onto them. Deciding to light them later, I continue searching for any signs that might show an alternate route. I look down at the ground and see a metal bulb attached near the water with the same skull. It must be for a boat and yet I see none around. There is definitely something at the end of the dark water. I hold my lamp near the water checking to see how polluted it is and if anything seems to be swimming in it. To my surprise the waters seemed fairly clean. Clean enough to see the grey stones that lined the bottom. Perhaps the map wants me to cross this water, therefore there is a long straight line on it.

I carefully place my lit lamp on the ground. I decide to swim across. Memories of my past flood in to my head. I remember swimming in a lake with my best friend when I was younger. I try to rid my mind of these thoughts that bring only sadness to me. I could never return to that innocent, happy life now. I have to stick to reality or else I'd end up daydreaming my life away. I carefully take off my black cloak, neatly folding it and placing it on the floor. I place the map, my matches, and gloves under the it. As much as it dismays me, I take of my boots because it'll only hinder my swimming. I debate whether I should keep my chainmail and my sword. I strip off the chainmail, but I use one my leather belts to strap my sword to my back. Keeping my mask on, I test the water with my hand. It chills my hand, but I had no other way. I remember the torches, so I light them with fire from my lamp. I better swim fast or else I'd get hypothermia. I slowly enter the water and start swimming. I am unable to see my surroundings, but I continue on swimming straight. With every stroke I make, I could feel the cold water seeping my warmth and strength away. Then I saw a dim light in the distance, giving me the power to go foreword.

* * *

**The Phantom's POV**

His lair was dark and lonely, full of sorrow and painful memories. It had been four years since Christine left him for that boy. Madame Giry had tried to comfort him during the first few years, but he only turned on her, driving her away from him because she had enough of his violent tempers. He had continued on spending his days drowning out his miseries with alcohol and music. Somewhere along the line, he had started injecting himself with the toxic drug, opium, again. That had driven his last companion, Nadir, away from him. Opium didn't soothe his pains, but it did stop some of the whispering voices in his head. He knew he shouldn't continue poisoning himself, but he had nothing to live for anymore. Although, his opera house had been rebuilt from its ruins and he had seen to the new constructions, he knew his chances of his dear Christine returning to it, to him, was all too slim. However, since the constructions of the opera house was done, he would soon have something else to focus on. He had already started weaning himself off of opium. Those voices had returned to him again. It taunted him with surreal images of Christine, but whenever he got close to her, she would just fade away. It insulted him and yet it also whispered cruel, yet pleasants plans of revenge. No, he would not harm Raoul for his Christine would surely cry. They were already wedded. He needed to kill that voice, that evil, malevolent voice, before it controlled him.

He heard a splash in the distance, breaking him out of his thought. No, he no longer had any visits from both Madame Giry and Nadir. He must be hearing things. Anyways, who would be brave and foolish enough to venture down here and then swim through his icely lake in the dark. Giry and Nadir didn't use his lake route to his home. Nevertheless, he had to check out what was disturbing his lair. He stood up from his chair, set his bottle of alcohol down on the wooden table, and replaced his half mask on his face. Then he left his room.

Walking towards his lake, he heard the splashing grow stronger. It seems that the alcohol wasn't the reason for the noise. His iron gates were closed, therefore whoever was swimming would be unable to enter. He lit a few of candelabras in order to create some darkness around it. Then he hid in dark, waiting for the intruder. He would have a perfect view of the intruder, if it somehow manages to get it. He was going to enjoy torturing and killing this intruder. No one dares enters his lair without his permission.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author**: Thanks for reading up to this point :D Much appreciated. I might change the title, but it'll fit into the story later, much later. I hope my original character is interesting enough. I might even draw her later. Well, enjoy!

Also, I've finally found the Fanfiction story that I borrowed some of it's plot from. It called _Second Chance_ by weepingwillow2616. I only borrowed the going down to the Phantom's lair and trying to find evidence part.

**Here's her summary:** Josephine DeBeaux goes under ground to HIS domain on a dare to prove that the phantom of the opera is dead from the terrible disaster years ago. She must bring back his skull, does she find what she is looking for? Erik has gotten himself into his old habit with morphine. Once he's clean, he hears the voice of another angel by accident. His love for teaching consumes him, is this the one who could give him a second chance at life, to start over?

Anyways, her writing and story is extremely good, much better than mine. I highly suggest reading it because it's one of the first POTO fanfiction I read and probably one of the ones that actually got me interested in POTO. Also, she's much farther in her story.

* * *

More lights seem to appear out of no where at the end of the tunnel. I was still far away. I paddle harder trying to reach it faster. As I was getting closer, I could see a gate. A large, foreboding iron gate was blocking my only entrance. There must be a lever somewhere around here. However, it was too dark for me to see. I inhale as much air as I could and dive down into the freezing water. I went deeper and deeper into the water using the iron gate as my guide down. I was running out of air fast. But I continue on. At last, I was at the bottom. Thankfully, it was mud that line it. I start digging a hole under the gate. It took me a few tries, having to go up to the surface for air. I swim straight down, putting my sword through the hole first, and then pulling myself through the tiny hole. It took a few seconds. But as soon as I was through, I swim up with my sword, gasping for air.

"I need to get warm and go to the light", I tell myself. There is only a few more meters for me to swim. As I came closer to my destination, I could feel my feet touch the solid stone floor. I start to walk instead of swim. The water was becoming more shallow. In an instant, pain shot through my frozen, bare foot. I had kicked something hard. It turns out that it was stairs. I slowly force myself to continue walking up. Reaching solid ground, I start trying to catch my breath. Breathing heavily, I let myself lie on the ground for a few minutes. I realize that I was shivering a lot now. It was still very dark around me, making the light in the distance shine brighter.

"Light. Wait. No. There's something I'm missing. So cold…", I tell myself. I was too cold to think properly. "No. Concentrate. There something important." Then realization hit me. A cold shiver travel down my spine. There shouldn't be light down here. So much for a simple task of retrieving a corpse. I was freezing cold, out of energy, but most of all I was going to have to fight this so called Phantom. I take a few more minutes to rest on the cold ground, trying to recover some energy. If the Phantom got close, I would be able to hear steps. I was far too old to believe in ghost or monsters, so I knew that this Phantom was just another human, which made this situation even more dire. Humans are the most dangerous of creatures, I knew first hand how cruel they could become. How easily corrupted they are.

Resting long enough, I push myself off the ground, roll up my wet sleeves and walk toward the light with my sword drawn, knowing all too well that it was a trap. I would conceal my footsteps, but with all the water dripping off of me it was near impossible to be silent. I found the source of the light, a beautifully made candelabra. I slowly scan the area around me. It was hard to see into the darkness, but I could see dark outlines of different shapes to my right. Suddenly, the candelabras to my left light up. I immediately turn towards it, but I hear something on the opposite end. Realizing the true threat is actually behind me, I duck and roll away from the threat. As soon as I was up again, I turn back facing the area I was just at, knowing it would be stupid to presume the threat would just disappear.

Standing there was a man with a punjab lasso in his right hand. "So he was planning on strangling me from behind." I think. I calmly observe him even though my heart was pounding. He was wearing a black tux with a dark cape hanging down. He had a long sword buckled to his belt. But most unusual was the white mask that covered half his face.

Before I could get a good look at his unmasked face, he lunges at me with his sword. I dodge to the right, feeling a sharp burn on my left arm. I ignore it, years of dueling experience told me to concentrate on the attacker. My senses sharpen. We slowly pace in a circle keeping direct eye contact on each other, waiting for a movement. This time both our swords clash into each other in a loud echoing ring that broke the spell. Our swords were interlocked. Feeling the force of his hit radiating through my arm, I knew I would lose if we fought it out as a battle of power. With cat-like speed, I jump back with my sword causing my opponent's sword to hit the ground I was just standing in with a loud "Cling". Then without hesitation I slash my sword at him. He easily blocks it. But as soon as he did that, I close our distance and knee him straight in his privates. A trick that has saved me many times before. His sword clatters to the ground and he drops down on his knees. I quickly kick his sword away, jump behind him and put my left arm tightly around his neck. My sword was just a centimeter away from his neck. I could easily finish him off now and return to Alexander.

It didn't feel right though, I didn't even know if this man was the Phantom. Yes, he had a mask on and tried to kill me, but something was off.

"Just finish me off, monster." he snares at me. Even with anger, his voice sounded so hopeless and sad. "What are you waiting for? I refuse to kill Raoul... Oh, my dear Christine. My love for you will never die. I love you, Christine." I feel droplets of water hit my arm as he spoke those heartbroken words. His voice was so gentle when he said his last words. It was almost musical. I look down through my mask at the man, I was about to kill. He's suppose to be the monster. Yet in that moment, I feel like I was the only true monster here in the lair.

"I am the monster", my conscience whispers gently to me. But that thought hit my soul like an invisible force. I couldn't kill this man, not like this. Unknown to me, my arms start to lose its grip.

Then a force hit me straight in the guts knocking me out of my new revelation. Pain seizes me and I could feel my sword slipping out of my grasp. I didn't have the will to move like last time, not because of the pain, but because I knew that I couldn't kill this man even though he was going to kill me. I am at the point of no return.

I could feel his hand around my neck, cutting off my air. He held a dagger to my neck. I could feel a warm drop of blood slowly sliding down my neck. My survival instinct kicked in. My left hand was trying to get his hand off my neck, while my right one was stopping his dagger from ending me.

"Any last words, beast?" he asks in a deep chilling voice as he stares straight into my eyes. His hands loosen a bit allowing me the ability to talk.

"I'm sorry. Finish it… I don't blame you." I whisper in defeat and I force both of my hands to let go. His grip tightens and darkness consumed me.

* * *

**The Phantom's POV**

It rises from the waters. I stare at it, observing its every movement. It was a creature of the dark. It wore a metal mask in the form of a skull. There was only endless darkness behind it. I could see a sword clinging to its back. I quickly grab my own sword, knowing that this creature came with the intent to kill.

It slowly swims to my steps and climb up it. It stays on the ground for a while, so I continue to analyze it. It was wearing a large, white shirt that was clinging to it. Below that, it has on a loose black trouser. This creature must be that voice that whispers in my ear all the time, coming to finish me off for defying it. I'll finally get to eradicate it for good.

I watch in the darkness as it gets up and moves toward my light. I see it observing my lair and then its gaze stares straight at me. For a moment, I feel like it sees me. But years of hiding in the shadows has taught me to never assume that, never break the illusion with movement. I slowly flick on one of my switches, lighting up the left side of my lair. It quickly turns towards it. This was my chance to finish it. I sneak behind it with my punjab lasso ready to strangle it. Without warning in ducks down and rolls away, turning towards me. Its piercing sapphire eyes stare intently into mine, nearly paralyzing me by its startling beauty. Quickly, I unsheathed my sword and lung at it. It's speed was incredible. It seems to just glide across the floor. We circle each other never losing eye contact. Then in an instinct I lung at it. The impact echos through my lair. Its force was strong, just as I expect. I continue to hold my ground. Without warning, it backs out and my sword hits the grounds. Pain erupts up me and my knees hit the ground.

I am beaten. In indignation, I command it to kill me. I could smell the perfume of my sweet Christine behind me. Even near death, it still taunts me. Thinking of her pains me greatly. But I wish for my last words to be for her, so I say, "I love you, Christine." Suddenly, the beast's grasp loosens. This is my chance. I elbow it straight in its stomach, hoping it wouldn't cut my throat. It stood there frozen, as if it was paralyzed. Its sword fell, clattering to the ground.

I let my left hand snake around its neck, cutting off all its air. Next, I grab its knife from its belt and prepare to kill. Staring straight into its eyes, I ask, "Any last words, beast?"

"I'm sorry. Finish it... I don't blame you." a girl's voice whispers from behind that satanic mask. Its hopeless blue eyes broke from my glare, casting downward in defeat. I stare at it for a while with my hands still gripping tight around its neck until its body becomes limp.

Realizing what I just did, I release it and catch it as it falls. I quickly check its pulse. There was a faint beat. Its skin was freezing cold to touch. "No, not 'it'. Her.", I whisper. Her last words were still echoing through my head. "I'm sorry." The beast never apologies, it has no feelings, no sympathy. This was not the monster that haunts me day and night.

She was going to die of hypothermia if I didn't do something fast. Carrying her to my room, I gently lie her down. Not wishing to ruin her privacy, but knowing I had to take off her wet clothes. I try to quickly take off her white shirt. She had an undershirt on. I decide to leave that on. Then I easily pull off her black trouser. I couldn't help but stare at her. She was quite skinny, but not to the point of seeing bones. Her undershirt clung to her body, revealing how toned and flat her stomach was. I felt an urge to touch her. "She must be very beautiful and fit. Didn't you see those captivating sapphire eyes?" a seductive voice purrs to me in my head. I quickly cover her in layers of blankets, but I catch a glimpse of dark red on her left arm. I gently pull her arm out of the blankets and inspect the wound. So, she didn't escape my first strike completely then. But I didn't see her stagger or seem injured during the fight. I look at the cut on her upper arm. It wasn't too deep, however it needed stitches and it would definitely leave a scar. Immediately, I set off to get a bowl of water, cloth, a needle, and thread.

Gently, I clean the wound and the dry blood off her arm. I had taken off my gloves, so that I could clean it easier. Her skin was so soft to touch. Yet I could feel the hard muscle underneath, something that I never expected a women to have. I carefully dry the wound and stitch it. Then I bandage it with cloth and place her arm back under the sheets.

I glance at her face. She still wore that disturbing mask. I internally debate whether I should take it off. I touch my white porcelain mask, knowing that if anyone tries to remove it I would become enraged. I decide to leave it on. However, I did take a close look at her mask. It was a white steel skull mask that seems to have been dulled on purpose. The skull was cut in half but black wires held it together in certain places. The wires also took the place of the teeth, creating a mouth hole where her voice could easily travel through. Underneath it was a black cloth blocking all parts of her face from being seen, except for her eyes. The skin around her eyes look perfectly fine, but I still didn't dare remove the mask. I put her wet clothes on a hanger and place it on my rack. Part of her shirt was torn, but I decide to leave it. Then I ignite my fireplace, warming the room considerably. I walk out the room and close my door. But I place a bell on it, so that if she woke I'd hear it.

Walking out of the room, I spot her deadly sword on the ground. It had almost ended my life earlier. Cautiously, I pick it up. It was an elegant sword. There were simple, but beautiful designs inscribed on the blade. The handle was wrapped in black leather. It wasn't a heavy sword, but it was much heavier than any swords fit for a woman. I search around for its scabbard. Spotting it close to my lake, I went to get it. Again, it had a simple, yet graceful design inscribed in it. I carefully place the sword into it. I walk back to the same spot, where the sword was and retrieve her dagger. The dagger was quite heavy, it's blade was hard and I could see a blue tint on it. This girl seems to be well armed and trained. I knew I had to be careful around her. I went over to my organ and start to play it, while I thought about her. She was mysterious, captivating, and dangerous.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: As always, I don't own the _Phantom of the Opera_. Though I am thankful that I'm allowed to write Fanfictions of it.

**Author**: Now a shout out to... **Erik's guest**. Thank you so much for the review. You have no idea how good it feels to get a review. Therefore, this chapter will forever be dedicated to you. However, it's not completely finished since I still got to write Erik's POV and edit it. Haha XD Alright, I hope you see this.

**Author**: Alright, now this chapter is complete. Erik's POV is now done and it's quite long too. I'm wondering if I should continue on with this style of writing. First person and two different POVs. Is it too repetitive and boring. I've tried to cut out some of the dialogue. But I'm not sure how interesting it is. Some feedback on it would be nice. Again thanks for reading. And to **Erik's guest**, Thanks for bookmarking my story and sorry for the long wait.

* * *

I wake to the sound of mesmerizing music playing. I must be in heaven I think. There are blankets covering my body, keeping me warm. I scan the room. I was in a king size bed with the softest blankets I've ever felt. I gently touch the top, realizing that these were actual dark blue, velvet blankets. There was a lit fireplace. I could feel the warmth and heat emitting from it. Then my eye fell onto my dried clothes and I was hit with reality. I was not dead. I pinch myself, checking to see if I was really alive. Yes, I was alive. Unsure whether it was good or not, I decide to get up. I silently slide out of bed, knowing that there was someone outside. Quickly, I grab my nearly dried clothes off the rack. I toss on my shirt and pants. I feel some annoyance that whoever saved me had stripped off my shirt and pants, but I let it slide because my mask was still on. My attention turn towards the door, my only exit. There was bright light shining through the cracks. I decide to take my chance and escape because I could still hear the music playing. I delicately push the door open. I hear ringing coming from the door and the music stops abruptly. So much for sneaking out.

"So the intruder finally wakes." a deep voice says coming from behind me. There can't be anyone there, I already checked the room. Nevertheless, I take a quick peek behind me. Nothing. No one was there. I instantly push the door open, no longer caring to be quiet and try to sprint out. "Not so fast, you better explain yourself before I lose my patience!" the same voice demands, but this time it came from the man in front of me. My sword was pointing less than a millimeter away from my neck. I am backed against the wall with no way to run.

"If you remove that sword away from my neck, I think we can have a much more pleasant chat." I calmly reply, staring straight into his eyes, noticing for the first time that they were two different colors. One was a stunning golden color and the other was a calming sea green.

"We're having a pleasant chat already. You haven't answered my question." he says coolly.

"Well, that wasn't really a question…" I could feel the sword digging into my skin, maybe not the best way to go. "Fine, I came here in search of a disfigured skull." I answer.

"Why do you need a disfigured skull?" he asks. Debating on how much information I should give him, I decide to give him the shortest answers possible.

"I was given an order." I respond.

"By whom?" he asks. I could feel his patience wearing thin, but I knew he wanted answers. So I continue on.

"My master." I reply.

"What's his name?" he asks.

"No one you'd know." I answer.

"If you wish to die, then I suggest you continue on like this. I can easily find you master without your help." he states with fire burning in his eyes. "Are you sure you wish to die for this man?" he asks. I think his question through.

"No, I don't wish to die for my master. But I have no reasons to fear death." I solemnly reply this time without any sarcasm. I could feel him examining me. He didn't respond for a while.

"Take off your mask." he orders.

"No."

"Then I'll take it off for you." he says.

"You can take it off my dead body!" I retort. Silence. "Well, are you going to kill me or just stand there?"

"What are you hiding under there? Deformity?" he asks.

"My identity." I cut in. I mentally make a note that the first thing he said was deformity.

"What's your name?" he asks.

"Anastasia, but I go by my middle name Irene." I answer with the sword still annoyingly digging into my neck. I decide to switch tact. "Do I get the pleasure of knowing your name?" I say smoothly in a charming yet noble manner.

"Erik. What's your surname?" he says without any changes to his deep tone.

"My family's of no importance." I spit out before I could help myself. I need to divert this topic fast from this delicate topic. "Look, you're wasting your precious time. There's only two ways this could end: one, we kill each other or two you let me go."

"What makes you think you can kill me?", he says with a dangerous glint in his eyes. "Oh and there's a third option." he continues with a devilish grin that manages to send chills down my spine. Not trusting my voice, I let him continue while trying to seem passive. "I can keep you here as my prisoner." I hear his soft voice purr seductively into my ear. However, whatever effect that voice had over me died at the word prisoner. Haunting images flash into my mind tormenting me.

"That's not advisable." I say icily. "You'll never be able to sleep soundly with me here."

"That wouldn't make a difference…"

"I have an offer for you. I came here in search of a skull. If none were to be found, I was told to kill the Phantom that dwells here. However, it seems I have found neither. We can forget this meeting ever took place." I cut in.

"I am the Phantom of the Opera!" his voice echoing throughout the cave. Despite how frightening it was, I couldn't help but laugh.

"Of that I have no doubt, monsieur. Yes, you are quite elusive. But a phantom is also a ghost or apparition and clearly you are neither." I counter. "Just let me go and we can be on our way."

"I still see no benefits of letting you go." he says.

"Then give me proof that the phantom is here no longer. I will give it to the managers. You shall be left in peace. While I shall never venture here again." I offer.

"How do I know you're not lying?" he interrogates.

"You don't. But I will gain nothing from exposing you and I have no wish to kill you.", I answer. "We don't have much time left. The longer I'm down here the harder it'll be to convince them of the Phantom's demise." Slowly, he withdrew the sword.

"Stay here." he orders while stalking off into a room. I finally get to take a good look at the room, although most of the area was still dark without the glowing candles. Diagonal to me and on a higher elevation was a large, exquisite organ. Even from afar, you could tell how pristine and well kept it was. Around it hung red silk and velvet sheets with elaborate designs. The tables next to the organ is covered in sheets of paper with illegible writing on them. In the darker areas I could make out outlines of many candles and candelabras. But what was even more curious was the things that were covered in dark sheets. I try to imagine what this room would look with all the candles lit and the tables uncovered. The red gave it a romantic setting, the reflections of lights off the water gives it a mystique setting and then with music this place would become even more enchanting. The area wasn't giant, but I got the feeling that this was just the entrance to a whole other world. This brought back memories of all those night time fairy tales of dragons, sorcery, and everlasting love that I was so obsessed with when I was a child.

"Everlasting love, what no… no I only cared about the dragons and magic when I was little." I mentally chide and kick my myself. I must be sick. I try and refocus myself again by observing the doors in the back, but they only end up tempting and calling for me to enter. I really have to hold my curiousity back before it kills me.

My body immediately reacts to the brown object flying at me by catching it.

"Are you coming or not?", a voice by the lake asks. "Or are you planning on staying here with me?"

"Just taking one last look at this place." I answer, feigning indifference as I open up the bag. Inside was a skull with dried up skin enveloping it. Looking closer, it still has a few strands of short black hair on it and the right side of its face was disfigured. "This will definitely do." I say as I walk towards Erik by the lake.

* * *

**Erik's POV**

Glancing at my clock, I calculate that an hour and a half has gone by since the intruder came in. I checked on her every half hour, intending to wake her in order to get answers. But she always looked too snugged and cozy huddled in my blankets that I decided otherwise. She had turned in her sleep, so that she was now turned on her side. I could see her short spiky black hair stick out from behind the leather strap that held her mask in. I am always tempted to feel her hair, but I still didn't want to disturb her. I feel a strong urge to feel her hair and remove the hideous mask of hers, but I quickly control myself and leave the room. I resume playing my organ, but I could feel my patience quickly leaving me as I play. She better wake soon.

I hear a small chime coming from my door. The sound is so silent that if I wasn't fully paying attention to it, it would've slip by unnoticed. Finally, she's awake. Another half hour has almost gone by. Grabbing her sword, I quickly get up and walk towards my room while making my voice sound like it's coming from inside the room. I needed to distract her for a few seconds, so that I'd be at the door before she tries to escape. It works perfectly.

She pushes the door open completely and tries to dart away, but my sword is at her throat before she could take a second step. I slowly dig the sword into her neck so that I'd have her trapped against the wall.

"Not so fast, you better explain yourself." I command.

"If you remove that sword away from my neck, I think we can have a much more pleasant chat." she answers without wavering, like she was in control. She is such a curious creature. Most people would've already cowered before me by now, shivering in fear and begging for their lives. But here she is basically ordering me to back off, with even a hint of amusement in her voice. I answer "No" in the same tone.

Then I start interrogating her. She starts off testing my quickly diminishing patience with a cocky comment. One would think that with a sword at one's throat they'd drop the sarcasm and witty remarks. I slowly dig my sword into her neck, only allowing her enough room to speak. "I came here in search of a disfigured skull.", she finally answers. I push for more information, but she only gives the shortest of answers or she manages to evade my question altogether. Her answers are ticking me off, so I threaten her with death.

"If you wish to die, then I suggest you continue on like this. I can easily find you master without your help." I could feel anger burning up inside me. Just when I am about to end her, she answer grimly.

"No, I don't wish to die for my master. But I have no reasons to fear death." When she spoke these words, her lively, clear blue eyes seemed to dim. All her playfulness and sarcasm vanishes. She truly meant those words. No wonder she had the gall to challenge and antagonize me even though I could easily kill her. She really didn't care for her life. I slowly study her face, wanting to read her true emotions, but that annoying mask was in the way.

"Take off your mask." I command. She unconditionally refuses with a dangerous blue glow in her eyes. What's puzzling is that she tells me that she's hiding her identity, but gives me both her name and middle name, but completely refuses to give her last name. The topic seems to agitate her enough to lose control for a second. But she quickly diverts the conversation aways, without revealing anything again. I am tempted to push for more information, but her two options amazes me.

"One, we kill each other or two you let me go." she says conviction. She really believes that she can still kill me even when I have a sword at her throat. It's probably the most preposterous thing anyone's ever said to me. "Such an interesting creature.", the voice in my mind tells me. "She missed the third option, you can keep her here."

In my most charming and alluring voice I whisper, "I can keep you here as my prisoner." She wasn't even moved by that, instead she tenses up at my last word "prisoner" and says in the coldest tone I've heard from her yet.

"That's not advisable. You'll never be able to sleep soundly with me here. " Yet again, her mood shifts completely and she offers me a deal, while telling me the exact reason she came here. She's definitely hiding something. But what? I intend to figure her out, but it's clear that she isn't willing to reveal herself under any circumstances. However, her master might be more willing to talk. I decide to let her go and give her my fake skull. I had created it years ago, intending to use it to fake my death if I ever needed to. I slowly remove the sword from her neck and order her to stay.

As I walk out of my room with the skull in a bag, I notice that she's still standing in the same spot. She seems to be studying my lair quite keenly. I decide to let her continue because she wasn't touching anything. I quickly grab her dagger and sword and place them on my boat. Then I start untying the boat. With that done, I look up and see the girl still standing in the same place. She seems to be in another world or something. I toss the bag at her, hoping to finally catch her off guard for once. She easily catches it, to my disappointment.

"Just taking one last look at this place.", she says casually while walking towards me and checking the content of the bag. I carefully board the boat. Then I offer her a hand. She seems hesitant for a moment, but then she accepts with her right hand gently taking mine. She slowly steps onto the boat. Then as the boat shifts, she collides into me. So close that I could smell her. Her face is just about a centimeter away from mine. If not for that aggravating mask, her lips would've been so close to mine. Her crystal blue eyes is staring up into mine. I memorize every detail of those eyes closely. They made even her demonic mask look so ethereal.

"I'm so sorry for crashing into you.", she says quickly, while letting go of my hand and backing away.

"It's alright. Let's get going." I answer. Trying to stop myself from staring at her, I grab the long paddle and start rowing with my back turned to her. I use the paddle to hit the pressure plate underwater, which raises the gate and lite passages. Knowing she was distracted for the moment, I take a quick look at her. She had settled herself on the seat and she's looking all around her, taking in the sight. Then her eyes meet mine.

"Do you like it?", I ask with a smirk.

"It's… it's quite stunning. Did you make it?", she asks.

"Yes. I made this system along time ago.", I answer.

"How, how did you make it and how does it work?", she asks. No one had ever asked me this question, not Christine, Madame Giry, or Nadir had ever seemed interested in how my creations worked. They all looked at them with amazement, like it was a spectacular magic trick. Never caring for the design behind it.

"I'll let you take a guess first." I say, wanting to test her. She turns away for a while and stares the the walls.

"Well, you must have hit a button that started everything.", she says slowly as if she is still thinking. "However, I didn't see you hit anything. Therefore, the button must be underwater." She turns to me, checking to see if she was right. I nod and wait for her to continue. "I'm guessing the pressure plate activated a pulley system that must have raised the gate. Then it must have sparked a fire along the walls."

"Do you know how they work as well?" I ask. I'm startled by how fast she figured the first part out. I expected her to be simpleminded servant that's been trained to fight extremely well.

"The fire needs to be lit and turned off at will." she say aloud, while staring at them. "They also need a source of fuel… I'm guessing you use oil. The spark it quite simple, but turning it off is harder." She's silent for a moment.

"Do you need a hint?", I taunt.

"No.", she immediately answers. "Alright, so in order to extinguish the fire, a lid or cover is put over the fire. Thus depriving the fire of air, which puts out the fire."

"How do you know all this?", I ask in wonder as the boat bumps gently into the dock.

"I just know.", she answers with a shrug. I continue staring at her not moving. "You're not going to let me off, if I don't answer are you?"

"No." I answer simply.

"Fine, when I was younger, I had a lot of free time. So I spent it by reading many books. Is that sufficient?", she says. I answer her by stepping off the boat and holding out my hand for her to take. This time she jumps off the boat instead and walks towards the pile of clothing on the floor. She places the brown bag on the ground. With her back towards me, she takes off her white shirt and then grabs the chainmail shirt from the ground and puts it on as if it's as light as a feather. Then she puts her shirt back on and wears her boots and gloves. "Can I have my sword and dagger back? Please." she asks. I contemplate whether I should return them now. I decide to return them, so I hand them over to her. She quickly straps her sword to her waist and places the dagger in its sheath on her second belt. Then she grabs the cloak of the ground and clips it over her shoulder. Finally, she takes the gas lamp and a few other items off the ground and faces me. With the cloak's cowl darkening her face, she looks more menacing. Her eyes are completely darkened, so that I could no longer see the sparking calming blue color they emit. "I guess this is where we depart. I hope we never meet again, Erik.", she says with a lower tone.

"Farewell, Irene.", I respond. It was the first time we had used each others names. She returns the farewell and walks off into the dark passage. I silently follow her, astonished that she seems to know the route without a map. I could make out her silhouette in the distance. At every turn she seems to pause and stare at the wall and then continue on confidently. So she marked my walls. After many twists and turns, she was at her destination, Christine's dressing room mirror. She slowly exits through the mirror and closes it. Knowing that no one would see me now, I watch the scene unfold behind the mirror.

"Where have you been?!", an old man's voice booms.

"Clearly, I've been in there the entire time.", she says in a cold sarcastic tone.

"We've been waiting here for nearly four hours!", the man responds.

"Well your map is a fraud.", she says while handing a piece of paper to him and tossing the brown bag into one of the manager's hands. The two new managers seem to be stunned by the scene before them.

"It's seems you've found the lair though.", he answers while staring at her. His gaze lands on her arm with the torn shirt. "What happened to your arm?", he says while grabbing her arm. For some reason, I feel anger boiling inside me when he touched her.

"Clearly, the tunnels are wired with traps. That route is possibly the most dangerous way to take.", she answers without hesitation and she tugs her arm out of his grasp.

"That doesn't explain why it took so long." the man says, staring into her eyes.

"I got lost.", she answers in a slightly defeated tone. "You know how much I hate the dark. I need some fresh air. I'll be outside by the carriage if you need me." She then stalks out the door while bidding the managers farewell. His gaze was still following her. When she is out completely, he let out a breath like he had been worried about her. Their interaction is unusual for one of master and slave or servant.

"Well, what's in the sack?", he asks the managers. The managers slowly open the bag. Immediately their faces pale and they look like their about to puke. "I'll assume that's your phantom's skull then?" They pass the bag to him.

"Yes. It seems the phantom did die along time ago.", one of the managers reply.

"The skull is definitely hideous enough to be his.", the other says.

"I expect my payment then.", the man says. Less reluctantly, the managers hand him a packed envelope. Which he immediately checks.

"That's exactly 15,000 francs, as we agreed. Now which room do you want?", a manager asks.

"This one is fine. I doubt any of your ballerinas or singers would want it anyways.", he answers. The managers are hesitant at first, considering that this is the prima donna's room.

"Alright, it's deal Monsieur Draven." The men shake on it, finalizing whatever agreement they had.

"Just Alexander. Take care.", the man says as he leaves while grabbing his black hat. I take one last good look at him. He is wearing a simple black suit and he has neatly combed, black graying hair and a mustache with light side burns. He seems to be in his late 40s. Despite his age, his face still had an aristocratic look to him that would definitely attract women. A pang of jealousy shoots through me. I wonder what relationship he has with Irene.

I decide to follow him outside, but through the tunnels instead. From the darkness, I watch him meet up with Irene. She is leaning against the wall by the carriage. To my astonishment, he hands her the envelope filled with francs. She quickly checks it and places it in one of her pockets.

"How are you faring?", Alexander gently asks.

"Fine.", Irene answers without looking up.

"How's your arm?", he asks.

"I've had worse.", she answers.

"I have to go on a business trip soon.", he says.

"Alright."

"You'll be staying here for a while.", he continues.

"What?!", she says. This time she does look up. "You're joking right?"

"It's getting cold out here. We can talk about it on the ride.", he answers while opening the carriage door for her. As they ride away into the night, questions flood my mind. I wasn't going to get a good sleep tonight. Then I feel a smirk cross my face. So much for never seeing each other again.


End file.
